I'll Walk
by SharpayRocksTheStage
Summary: xCOMPLETEx April 18, 2009 was supposed to be one of the best days of their lives, but it took a turn for the worst. TROYPAY
1. Verse 1

**Hey everybody! I needed to switch it up a bit so I decided to write a quick oneshot based off of the song I'LL WALK by BUCKY COVINGTON… I am going to split it up into three chapters so it will not be a true oneshot but it will be the length of one… Please Please Please R&R!!! Also, check out my other stories if you haven't already!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I only wish I owned all the stuff in my stories because then I would be a freakin' MILLIONAIRE!!!**

**Verse 1**

April 18, 2009 was supposed to be one of the best days of their lives, but it took a turn for the worst.

It was PROM NIGHT at East High and everyone was there; even the geeks went to prom… it was just something that you did. They had just announced Prom Queen & King: Sharpay Evans and Troy Bolton: East High's favorite couple. They were a shoo in to win the crowns, whether everybody else liked it or not.

The two of them could now be seen dancing to the last song of the night out on the dance floor. If you were watching closely, you might have just seen Troy pull out a key card for the Albuquerque Hilton. If you were watching closely, you might also have seen the way that Sharpay's face fell when she saw it and how her face became stiff as she spoke to her supposed "true love".

It was obvious what was going on. It was the classic tale of boy and girl: he's ready, she's not, when he tries to guilt her, she only gets madder and storms out of the building. That's pretty much what happened, but just for the hell of it, let's take a closer look:

"_Shar, I was thinking that when we leave here tonight we could…" _he raised his eyebrows suggestively and that's when the key card came out, and that's when it all started.

Eyeing it, Sharpay responded:_ "Troy, honey, I told you that I wasn't ready yet. You know that I love you, but I'm not sleeping with you tonight. I want my first time to be memorable and special, not at some hotel after prom. That is way too cliché for my taste."_

And then you see his face fall perfectly into a puppy dog look; obviously he's used this trick before._ "Please, baby. I am so ready for this it's ridiculous. Why can't you just do this with me? All of the guys talk about how they've scored, and then I have nothing to say because I don't even know what it's like."_

"_Troy, I don't care what your basketball guys say or talk about, I know that most of them have not even gotten close to doing it with their girls. They are all talk and no action, and I respect that you don't make up stuff to tell the guys about us. That is very gentlemanly." _She, of course, leans up and gives him a peck on the cheek.

"_But baby. I want to know what it's like! We're eighteen for God's sake! We're going off to college together and we're going to live happily ever after, but that will never happen unless we get it on every once and a while. Sex just balances a guy out." _Then, Sharpay huffed and walked hurriedly out of the gym, Troy not knowing whether to follow her or not.

He walked outside and finally found her sitting in the passenger's seat of his Jeep. He went up to her to speak but she cut him off with her tears and her words. _"Just take me home, Troy."_

They rode in silence for about half the way and then Troy's big mouth just had to open. _"Maybe if we just try it, you'll end up liking it." _He noticed bigger tears form in her eyes and she mumbled something that resembled: stop the car. He gave her a puzzling look like he wasn't quite sure what was happening.

"_Pull the fucking car over!" _she yelled as loud as she could while still crying. He stopped the car and then simple said:

"_I don't know what you're crying for, Shar." _Sharpay reached for the door but Troy grabbed her hand before she could step out.

"_I'll just walk home, Troy. You don't understand what I'm going through so don't even try to help the hurt." _Troy let go of her hand and went to speak, but Sharpay cut him off again. _"Just be quiet, Troy. I don't want to hear it right now. Call me later and we can talk." _

Just like that she backed up, shut the door, slipped her shoes off and started walking.


	2. Verse 2

**Verse 2**

Sharpay walked down the street with tears streaming down her face, landing on her black, strapless dress. She loved Troy with all of heart, but she couldn't bring herself to sleep with him. I guess she was afraid that it would somehow change their relationship if they got that physical.

While her mind was wandering, what she didn't realize was that in about ten seconds a drunk driver without his car lights on would come speeding around the bend, not paying attention to which side of the road he was driving on. He would swerve the car, and not noticing her as she blended into the black darkness, he would hit her, causing her to black out immediately. I can tell you the story all day long, but you will never really be able to see the fear in her eyes as she saw the car just yards away, or you will never be able to see her body lying limp on the concrete. But I'll try my best to show you…

Of course she heard the loud hum of a car engine but she never realized that she would be up close and personal with it. Trapped in her thoughts and tears clouding her thoughts, she suddenly looked up and saw a car headed towards her about ten yards away. She knew that she would not be able to move as fast as that car would come in contact with her frail body, so she stood there like a deer trapped in the headlights. The irony was, there were not even headlights involved in this situation. The last thing she remembered was closing her eyes tightly before she blacked out.

When the paramedics showed up to the scene of the accident, they found a dead body inside the car, and a young girl's body lying out on the concrete, a pool of blood surrounding her head and her leg bending the opposite way of which it should be. Their automatic reaction was that she was dead, but when checking her pulse, they found one.

They rushed her to the hospital, hoping to save whatever life this young girl had left. They found her phone lying next to her body back at the accident and decided to call the last listed number she called. _Calling Troysie _flashed on the screen when he pressed the green button.

"_Hey, baby. I'm glad you called."_ Was heard on the other end.

"_Actually, sir, this is the Albuquerque paramedics." _This made Troy stop in his tracks and turn pale white.

"_What's going on? What happened to Sharpay? Where is she?" _a tear unknowingly slid down his cheek.

"_She was hit by a car. Are you her boyfriend?"_

"_Yes, I am." _Troy was seriously getting choked up at this point.

"_Can we ask you to come down to the hospital? We need you to clear some things up and I'm sure she'll want to see you."_

"_Of course… I'm on my way now."_

"_Thank you." _They both hung up and Troy quickly drove to the hospital, arriving in less than five minutes. Walking up to the front desk, he said

"_I'm Troy Bolton here to see Sharpay Evans."_

"_Ahh, yes. She's woken and has specifically asked to see you upon your arrival. You may go back now." _Troy walked through the swinging doors and a doctor stopped him immediately.

"_Troy, we must warn you before you go in. We've done a few tests and it seems that all of the muscles in her legs are paralyzed. She might never walk again." _Troy didn't want to hear this. He walked past the doctor and into the room where he saw his girlfriend lying on a hospital bed with a bandage around her head and her legs both wrapped.

Troy walked into her room, tears streaming down his face. All he could bring himself to do was go to her and hold her hand. He couldn't even speak. He finally looked her in the eyes and all she did was smile. _"Please, just don't leave me Troy. I know that I'm hurt, but I don't really understand it. But let's just be quiet, we don't need to say anything right now. We can talk later. Don't worry because I promise you, someday, I'll walk."_


	3. Verse 3A

**Verse 3A**

The days turned into weeks and the weeks turned into months as the hours of physical therapy dragged on. For Sharpay, it seemed like it was never going to end. All she wanted to do is leave this wretched place and have a normal life again like she did six months ago before the accident happened. But, there was hope. The therapists had told Troy and Sharpay that Sharpay would possibly walk again someday but they shouldn't get their hopes up.

Since Sharpay was unable to perform on stage at the current time, she majored in theatre production and minored in teaching at University of Albuquerque so that she could take Ms. Darbus' spot as the East High drama teacher some day.

Troy also attended U of A, where he took up basketball as a full-time sport. He went with Sharpay everyday to physical therapy and saw the progress she made in the six months of attendance. Sharpay was the strongest person that Troy had ever set his eyes on. Even if it hurt, she would endure the pain just so she would one day be able to walk again.

Another six months went by and it was summertime in Albuquerque, New Mexico. Troy and Sharpay were driving out to Lava Springs to meet her parents for lunch. They weren't talking, but Sharpay could tell that something was on Troy's mind. She put her hand on his and he smiled at her. "Honey, is something wrong?" she examined his face and saw the look in his eyes change.

"No, everything's fine. Why?"

"You just seem a little tense."

"I'm just a little tired from filling out registration papers and everything for sophomore year."

"Ok." And that was all she said.

Half an hour later, Lava Springs finally came into view. Evangeline and Eric Evans could be seen standing outside the resort, anxiously waiting for their arrival. As soon as Troy and Sharpay pulled up, they were escorted inside and they all were seated at a table overlooking the first hole of the golf course. "So, how has your summer been so far Sharpay?" Eric asked.

"Fine, I guess. I haven't made any real progress in therapy." Her face fell and her eyes turned sad. It was true, since the accident, Sharpay had made a lot of progress, but in the past few months the progress stopped. She turned to Troy and weakly smiled. He smiled back and kissed her on the forehead.

"Don't worry baby, it will happen soon." Troy said reassuringly. They quietly ate their meals and then after they were sitting around talking. Troy turned again to Sharpay. "Can I talk to you outside?" Sharpay nodded and Troy pushed her wheelchair out to the fountain by the golf course.

"What is it Troy?" her eyebrows furrowed. She thought that something was wrong. Troy knelt down and took her hand in his.

"Shar, this was the place where we first kissed, and the place I first fell in love with you. This is our spot, and so I thought it special that I do this here." Sharpay's eyes got big as Troy reached into his back pocket and pulled out a sky blue velvet box. A single tear ran down her face. "I have loved you since the day I first met you in this very spot, and I will love you for the rest of my life." There was a dramatic pause and more tears began to fall down her cheeks. "Sharpay Evans, will you marry me?" He opened the box and a beautiful princess-cut diamond ring shone brightly in the mid-afternoon sun.

Sharpay was so happy and shocked that she couldn't even muster the word 'yes', so she simply nodded her head. Troy slipped the ring onto her finger and picked her up out of her wheelchair. He spun her around and kissed her passionately. Meanwhile, Sharpay's parents were inside watching and Evangeline's eyes were watering up. Troy was the perfect husband for her daughter, and she knew it for a fact.


	4. Verse 3B

**This is the final chapter, everybody! I hope you have liked this story and I hope I did the song justice. I haven't decided whether or not to write an epilogue or not so keep watching for another update. **

**The lyrics to "I'll Walk" buy Bucky Covington are posted at the bottom of this chapter so check them out! Luv u all!**

**-Haleigh-**

**Verse 3B**

July 2, 2009 was supposed to be the happiest day of Troy and Sharpay's life, and it actually was. There were flowers, vows, and cake. Nothing could've made that day more special. Oh and there was one big surprise, but you'll just have to wait and find that out…

It was a Saturday morning. Sharpay's eyes had just fluttered open and the bright sunshine shone in through the windows. She smiled. It was her wedding day. The best day of her life. Today, she was getting- Dammit. The phone rang just in time to interrupt her great thoughts. She reached over and grabbed the phone off of the holster and read the caller id. _E Evans_ flashed on the screen. She answered. "Hello?"

"Hi honey. I was just calling to wake you up and remind you that your hair and make-up appointment is at ten so I will be by there soon to pick you up."

"Good morning to you too, Mother."

"This is no time for sarcasm Sharpay. Today is your wedding day and everything must go according to plan."

"Okay Mom. I'll see you in a little bit. Bye." Sharpay reluctantly got herself out of bed and sat herself down in her wheelchair. She put on shorts and a tee and went into the living room to wait on her mother. About five minutes later, the doorbell rang. Sharpay and Evangeline got in the car and drove to the Bridal salon in uptown Albuquerque. It took about two hours until her hair and makeup was completely done.

All of the bridesmaids were instructed to meet at the church at 12:30; that gave everything an hour-and-a-half to fit perfectly into schedule. Sharpay and Evangeline pulled up at exactly 12:15 and fifteen minutes later all of the bridesmaids were waiting in the bride's dressing room to see the Bride in her beautiful gown.

At 12:45, Sharpay came out of the changing room and three girls and a mother almost had a heart attack. She smiled as everyone came up to hug her. Evangeline even had a few tears running down her cheeks. "Shar, you look beautiful!" she said. "And I love what you've done with your chair." Sharpay had threaded ribbon and bows all over her wheelchair and made it match her dress. (See my profile for a picture of the dress.) Gabriella, Taylor, and Kelsi walked up to her looking like they were all about to burst into fits of screaming any moment. Wish granted.

All three bridesmaids started screaming and giggling at the same time. Sharpay laughed at her friends' immature behavior; they always acted like this when they were excited and Sharpay personally thought it was the cutest thing ever. "You guys, I think you're more excited than I am!" Sharpay said jokingly.

"We can't help it, Shar! We've been waiting like three years for this day and it's finally here!" Gabriella replied and the other two girls nodded along.

Right at that moment, Sharpay's twin-brother Ryan Evans and his boyfriend Chris Adams walked through the door. Being gay, they were just as appalled as the girls were when they saw Sharpay. "Oh Shar! You look wonderful!" Chris exclaimed quite loudly. Ryan just walked up to her and hugged her.

"You look beautiful, Sharpay. I've always imagined this day and you don't look anything like I thought you would, but you look a whole lot better." He kissed her on the cheek and stood behind her wheelchair.

"You all are so wonderful. Thanks so much." Sharpay said her final words before Ryan wheeled her into the entry hall.

The music started and Sharpay watched as all of her wedding party walked down the aisle in front of her. When the time came, she slowly wheeled herself onto the beginning of the aisle to greet her father. She looked up and saw Troy at the end of the long, flower covered path and decided that this was it.

Sharpay looked up at her father smiling and said, "Daddy, I want to walk down the aisle and look like a princess." Sharpay stuck her hand out to her father who happily took it, pulling her up and wrapping his arm around her to give her enough support to hold herself up.

Sharpay looked her father in the eyes and said to him, "I know you understand. Please Daddy don't cry; this is already hard. Let's go. Don't worry." She paused as she looked into Troy's eyes from the back of the chapel. "I'll walk."

"**I'll Walk" Lyrics**

We were eighteen, it was prom night

We had our first big fight

She said pull this car over

I did and then I told her

I don't know what you are crying for

I grabbed her hand as she reached for the door

She said I'll walk

Let go of my hand

Right now I'm hurt

And you don't understand

So just be quiet, and later we will talk

Just leave, don't worry

I'll walk

It was a dark night, a black dress

The driver never saw her around the bend

I never will forget the call

Or driving to the hospital

Where they told me her legs still wouldn't move

I cried when I walked into her room

She said I'll walk

Please come and hold my hand

Right now I'm hurt

And I don't understand

Let's just be quiet, and later we can talk

Please stay, don't worry

I'll walk

I held her hand through everything

The weeks and months of therapy

I held her hand and asked her, to be my bride

She streamed from a little girl

To have her daddy bring her down the aisle

So from her wheelchair, she looks up at him and smiles

And says I'll walk

Please hold my hand

I know that this will hurt

I know you understand

Please Daddy don't cry, this is already hard

Let's go, don't worry

I'll walk


End file.
